daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Minor Characters (1990s)
For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2000s), List Of Minor Characters (2010s), and List Of Minor Characters (1980s). For Characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. 'Cal Winters' Cal Winters was an army lieutenant who was believed to have been dead. Much to Diana Colville's dismay Cal was very much alive, and showed up in her office at the Spectator days before she was to marry John Black / Roman Brady. Cal was sick, and was admitted to the hospital but he would live. Diana rushed her wedding to John/Roman but Cal crashed it and claimed to be her husband. Diana tried to prove that Cal wasn't her husband but he insisted he was. Eventually he admitted their marriage never happened, but he refused to give up on Diana. Cal came over to John/Roman's place with a gun and got into an argument. A gunshot went off and John/Roman was hit. Cal was arrested and John/Roman remained in a coma for some time. Cal knew that he was innocent and that it was Diana who shot Roman by accident. Diana fled town and Cal was released from prison. Cal became a private eye, and became close friends with Kimberly Brady, and eventually lovers. Cal was helping Kim overcome her grief of the death of her husband Shane, not knowing he was very much alive. When Cal and Kim finally made love Kim's first husband had returned home and witnessed everything. Meanwhile Cal gained his first client, and undercover agent named Renfro who was looking for Arthur Downey. Cal became obsessed with Kimberly. When Shane returned he threatened his chances with Kimberly. Cal made it appear that Kimberly was in danger and faked some break-ins to her house, and provided her with a gun. When Shane finally returned home, Kimberly shot him. Despite Cal's best efforts Shane and Kim made up. When Rebecca Downey was going to confess everything to Kimberly and Shane, Cal killed her. Cal then kidnapped Kimberly at took her to a mountain cave. Shave saved her, and Cal was sent to prison. Cal's schemes didn't end in prison. Cal learned Kim was pregnant and he used this to his advantage. One of the doctors at Salem Hospital was an old army buddy Cal's, and he had incriminating evidence on him. Cal blackmailed the doctor into telling Kimberly the baby was not her husbands. Kimberly considered having an abortion, but was stopped by Shane after Cal had told him Kimberly was pregnant. The strain was too much for Kimberly and Shane, and they did break up. Cal however was not through. Cal managed to break out of jail and kidnap Kimberly and Kayla. He threatened to kill them both, but they were saved and Cal was recaptured. At the hospital Kimberly gave Cal a sob story about how their daughter Jeannie had been hurt and needed a blood transfusion immediately. Kimberly's trick worked, Cal told her that he couldn't give blood because Shane was Jeannie's real father. Cal was then sent back to prison, never to be heard from again. 'Claire McIntyre' Clarie McIntyre was played by Marla Adams from February 3, 1999 - September 2, 1999. Claire came into town to help her daughter Ali, whom she knew was unstable but would not admit it. Claire helped her daughter to successfully gain a settlement from Mike Horton and the hospital for sexual harassment. Claire helped to doctor a psychiatrist's report that showed Ali was unstable. She was also working with Craig and Nancy Wesley to make sure Mike was ousted as chief of staff. Claire left town with Ali to get her daughter the psychiatric help she desperately needed. 'Debra Thomas' Debra Thomas, played by Paige Rowland, was an ex-girlfriend of Mike Horton's of whom he reunited with in Rome, in 1997. Debra and Mike did not reunite romantically but this did not stop Carrie Brady from getting jealous. Sami Brady became aware of Carrie' feelings towards Debra and Mike and used this turn of events to push Mike and Carrie closer together so she could be with Austin Reed. 'Edmund Crumb ' Edmund Phineas Crumb, played by Adam Caine from January 8, 1998 to May 8, 1998, was a soft-hearted and somewhat dimwitted pilot who fell in love with Susan Banks after Susan came to stay at his mother Violet's pub in England. Edmund came to Salem to find Susan, who was suspect in Kristen's murder, and proposed to her. It wasn't Susan, however, but actually Kristen posing as Susan without anyone else knowing. Edmund and Kristen married while the real Susan was held prisoner in an island harem. Susan escaped and found Edmund and Kristen shortly after Edmund confessed to "Susan" that he accidentally killed Kristen. When Edmund saw both Kristen and Susan he was confused as to who he had accidentally murdered. It turns out it was Susan's other sister, Penelope Kent. Susan forgave Edmund and they locked Kristen up in the harem and raised baby Elvis together in England. 'Emmy Borden (deceased)' Emmy Borden was infatuated with Bo Brady, even though he didn't love her (although he did sleep with her). Emmy befriended Bo and on the night before Carly Manning was to marry Victor Kiriakis, Bo asked Emmy to deliver a note to Carly pledging his love to her. Emmy took the note to Victor, who forged a note from Carly telling Bo that she was happy with Victor. Emmy gave this note to Bo and Victor forged another not from Bo to Carly in which Bo told her to marry Victor. Bo refused to give up on Carly when he received the forged note from Emmy. Emmy was furious and decided to kill Carly. Emmy got stole of a small amount of the virus that Lawrence was infecting people with from Victor and she dumped it into a wine glass that she expected Carly to drink from. Emmy's plan failed and at Carly and Victor's wedding, Bo showed up and grabbed the glass with the virus in it. He toasted to Victor and Carly and then drank the poisoned champagne that was meant for Carly. Emmy had been kidnapped by Victor Kiriakis because she threatened to tell Bo the truth, but Lawrence Alamain bribed Kiriakis' henchman and planned to use Emmy as bait to lure Bo to a warehouse. Lawrence wanted to give Bo the cure in hopes of saving his relationship with Bo's sister, Kimberly. The plan failed and Emmy was given a lethal dose of the virus. Emmy died in Bo's arms, but not before telling him that she infected him with the virus. 'Father Jansen ' Father Jansen has been a consistent figure for the church going citizens of Salem at weddings, funerals and death-beds. He has been played by Michael O'Neil (1996), Jim Beaver (96-97, 2000, 2002–03), and James Lancaster (2003–2005, 2008). 'Franco Kelley (deceased)' Franco Kelly, played by Victor Alfieri from June 1996 to October 1998, first came to Salem to model for Titan. It was soon revealed that Kate Roberts hired him to break up Bo and Hope Brady so that her daughter Billie Reed could reunite with her former lover. After Franco was exposed he tried to con Sami Brady into marriage to he can hide from his mob past and obtain a real green card. Kate planned revenge on Sami by exposing Franco's true motives at their wedding. Before the wedding could take place, Sami discovered the truth and announced that she was going to "kill that bastard". Franco meanwhile, attempted to beat and kill Kate for threatening him but was stopped when Lucas Horton shot Franco, killing him. 'Ginger Dawson' Ginger Dawson came to Salem looking for her daughter she lost many years ago. She soon got a job at Alice's Restaurant as a witnessing and also doubled as a party hostess. When Ginger took a job as a hostess at a party thrown by Julie Williams, Ginger noticed a picture from her wedding on a table. The picture was of her, but her husband was torn out of it and Ginger had the second half. Ginger asked around and learned that the picture was that of Molly's mother. Ginger and Molly had meet up before and did not get along at all. Tanner Scofield was helping Molly try to find her mother and he eventually learned that Ginger was her mom. Ginger told Tanner that it would be suicide to tell Molly the truth because the Hawkinses were in town. Ginger told Tanner her story. Ginger, whose real name was Genevieve, had married Rusty Hawkins, against the wishes of her father. Ginger and her husband had one child, Molly, but Ginger's husband died unexpectedly. Molly was set to inherit the Hawkins's fortune, but Ginger's husband's father, Alston Hawkins, her husband's son from a previous relationship, Hawk, to inherit the fortune. However, Molly stood in the way. Alston threatened Ginger and Molly's lives, so Ginger went on the run. Ginger took Molly back to her father's cabin in the mountains because she knew Molly would be safe there. However, when Ginger tried to reclaim Molly, her father wouldn't let her have the child back and he chased Ginger away. Ginger knew that Alston Hawkins and his grandson Hawk were in town and if they discovered that Molly was her daughter, the Hawkins may cause harm to Molly because they'd be forced to give her the family fortune. Alston and his grandson Hawk were con artists who traveled from town to town bilking people of their money and they wouldn't allow Molly to inherit the fortune they had collected over the years. Both Ginger and Tanner decided that it was best that Molly didn't know the truth, for now. Once the Hawkins gang was safely out of Salem, Ginger and Molly were reunited. Molly began going to school at Salem University, but was having problems with a male professor there. Molly was being sexually harassed by a Professor Gavin. Molly told this to Tanner, who recognized the name as being a professor his mother worked for a long time ago. Tanner went to Brian and his father Vern and demanded to know what happened to his mother. Brian and Vern told Tanner that Mrs. Scofield had been raped and committed suicide. Tanner put two and two together and figured out that it was Professor Gavin who raped his mother. Ginger and Tanner forced a confession out of Gavin, who was convicted and sent to jail. Molly and Tanner hooked up romantically and headed for Chicago with Molly's mom Ginger and her new boyfriend, Brian Scofield. 'Ivan Marais' ]Ivan Winters, played by Ivan G'Vera from 1992-2000, was Vivian Alamain's personal assistant, who helped her with all her plots and schemes while she was in Salem. When Vivian returned to Salem in 2009, Ivan was replaced by Gus Pascal. Shortly after Gus was arrested, Ivan returned to Salem, now a director, and persuaded Vivian to leave Salem with him. 'Jamie Caldwell' Jamie Caldwell, played by Miriam Parrish, was Sami's best friend between 1993 and 1996. Jamie discovered Sami's bulemia Jamie but also frowned on many of Sami's many schemes to break up Austin and Carrie, including drugging Austin into sleeping with her. Friends later discovered that Jamie has been raped by her father and Jamie moved out of her house and into the Brady Pub. Jamie's character vanished soon after she revealed to Kate that Sami drugged Austin. It is assumed that Jamie left Salem when the actress' contract was not renewed in late 1996. Throughout her time in Salem, Jamie had a on and off flirtation with Lucas. 'Joey Kiriakis' Although adoptive half-brother Alexander's nanny, J.J. Bagwood and Stanley Krakowski were their parents, the boys were soon adopted by Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis, because Adrienne hadn't had any luck getting pregnant. Stanley and J.J. had changed their mind and were ready to take the boys back...until they saw how much Justin and Adrienne loved them, and how well they would provide for them. Shortly thereafter, Justin and Adrienne took their brood to Texas, where their brother Jackson was born. Although never shown on-screen, Joey returned to Salem in 2007 with his parents and brothers. Along with his siblings, he attended Salem High School. His time in town was short lived, however, and by January 2008 the entire family moved again - this time to Dubai. 'Kurt Schwengel' Kurt is Princess Gina's devoted manservant. He lives with her in the castle keeping her presence there a secret. Kurt has lost the use of one leg and walks with a limp. He was played by Matthew Mahaney from 1999 to 2000. 'Leopold Alamain (deceased)' Leopold Alamian, played by Avery Schrieber from October 24-December 4 1990, was the father of Lawrence Alamain, and the adoptive father of Forrest Alamain. Leopold hosted Lawrence's wedding to his bride, Katerina Von Leuschner. Years later, Leopold discovered that Lawrence had held Jennifer Horton, Alice Horton, Jack Deveraux, and Frankie Brady hostage. Leopoldo helped the captives escape through a tunnel, but suffered a heart attack and died, when an earthquake trapped them all underground. 'Lisanne Gardner (deceased)' Lisanne Gardner, played by Lynn Herring in 1992, came to Salem as a lawyer and ended up working for Lawrence Alamain as Alamain Industries corporate lawyer. Lisanne and Lawrence had fling, but Lawrence never stopped loving Carly Manning. Lisanne was very nosey and learned that Vivian Alamain and Carly were keeping a secret involving a past pregnancy. Lisanne ran to Lawrence with the news and it turned out that Carly was pregnant with Lawrence's child, but it died or so she thought. Later that year, Vivian brought her adopted son Nikki to the US. Lisanne did some snooping and eventually learned that Nikki was Lawrence and Carly's son that Vivian had stolen. Lisanne began to blackmail Vivian, but the two pended up in an argument. Nikki came home and saw Vivian falling to the floor and thought that Lisanne was hurting his aunt, who was really having heart problems. Nikki pushes Lisanne away from his Aunt and she fell, striking her head on a stone cat, which killed her. Nikki never knew he killed Lisanne. 'Lynn Burke' Lynn fell for Jonah Carver, but she eventually gave up on him when she realized that he had a thing for his sister-in-law Lexie Carver. When she learned about Sami's 'love' for Austin, she told her about a drug that she had used in the past to get a guy into bed with her (a form of Rhohypnol, the date rape drug). Sami used this drug to seduce Austin, and when Lynn learned that Sami was pregnant, she blackmailed her. Sami managed to get Lucas to pull some strings and have Lynn sent off to an exotic location, but by 1996, she was back, hired by Kate to look after Victor, who had become catatonic after having a stroke. She returned to blackmailing Sami and Lucas, and when they ran out of money, she turned them in to Kate. After her time with the Kiriakis family was finished, Lynn took a position working for Stefano DiMera. He hired her to act as Laura Horton's private nurse, and to keep supplying her with pills that would suppress her memories (she knew that Peter Blake was alive, and that Kristen wasn't really pregnant). Even though Laura told Lynn she didn't need her or the pills anymore, she was under Stefano's orders to keep Laura too drugged to talk, which then led to Laura being unconscious for a long period of time. After not hearing from Stefano in quite some time, Lynn asked Kristen what she should do. Kristen (who was in fact Susan impersonating Kristen) told Lynn to take Laura off the drugs, which she did. Later, when Lynn learned that Stefano had returned to town and was planning to kidnap Laura, she helped Laura escape from the hospital, as she had begun to feel badly for her. Lynn then mysteriously disappeared. 'Molly Brinker' Molly Brinker was raised by her grandfather in a quiet and peaceful mountain cabin. Molly vaguely remembered her mother, but her grandfather had told Molly that her mother abandoned her. Molly met up with Eve Donovan one day and instructed Eve on how to get out of the valley Eve and her friends were stranded in. After Molly's grandfather died, Molly decided to venture out into the world and find this place called Salem. Upon arriving in Salem, Molly spoiled Eve's status as a heroine by saying that she gave Eve the directions to get out of the valley. With no job and no place to stay, Julie Williams offered Molly a room at her penthouse. Julie also gave Molly a job working as a waitress at Wings. Molly befriended the bartender at Wings, Tanner Scofield, and Tanner was determined to help Molly find her long lost mom. All Molly had to go on was a wedding picture of her mother with her father torn out of it. Tanner did some checking up and learned that Molly's mother was also looking for her and she was in Salem! Molly's mother was Ginger Dawson, a waitress at the Cheatin' Heart which Molly despised. Ginger had already located Molly when she waitressing a party at Julie William's penthouse. Ginger saw the torn wedding photo of herself, but she didn't come forward out of fear. Tanner wanted to tell Molly the truth, but when he learned the danger it would place Molly in, he decided not to. Ginger told Tanner her and Molly's story. Ginger, whose real name was Genevieve, had married Rusty Hawkins, against the wishes of her father. Ginger and her husband had one child, Molly, but Ginger's husband died unexpectedly. Molly was set to inherit the Hawkins' fortune, but Ginger's husband's father, Alston Hawkins, her husband's son from a previous relationship, Hawk, to inherit the fortune. However, Molly stood in the way. Alston threatened Ginger and Molly's lives, so Ginger went on the run. Ginger took Molly back to her father's cabin in the mountains because she knew Molly would be safe there. However, when Ginger tried to reclaim Molly, her father wouldn't let her have the child back and he chased Ginger away. Ginger knew that Alston Hawkins and his grandson Hawk were in town and if they discovered that Molly was her daughter, the Hawkins may cause harm to Molly because they'd be forced to give her the family fortune. Alston and his grandson Hawk were con-artists who traveled from town to town milking people of their money and they wouldn't allow Molly to inherit the fortune they had collected over the years. Both Ginger and Tanner decided that it was best that Molly didn't know the truth, for now. Once the Hawkins gang was safely out of Salem, Ginger and Molly were reunited. Molly began going to school at Salem University, but was having problems with a male professor there. Molly was being sexually harassed by a Professor Gavin. Molly told this to Tanner, who recognized the name as being a professor his mother worked for a long time ago. Tanner went to Brian and his father Vern and demanded to know what happened to his mother. Brian and Vern told Tanner that Mrs. Scofield had been raped and committed suicide. Tanner put two and two together and figured out that it was Professor Gavin who raped his mother. Ginger and Tanner forced a confession out of Gavin, who was convicted and sent to jail. Molly and Tanner hooked up romantically and headed for Chicago with Molly's mom Ginger and her new boyfriend, Brian Scofield. 'Ms. Faversham' Mrs. Faversham played by Millicent Martin from 1998–2001, was an eccentric older woman from Lugano, Switzerland. Ms Faversham had lost a great deal of art treasures due to theft and was close friends with Princess Gina Von Amberg. Ms. Faversham recognized Hope as one of her European high society friends, Princess Gina von Amberg and believed that the resemblance meant that Hope was Gina. At one point, Ms. Faversham insisted that Hope accompany her on the Empress Express. Stefano was one of the honored guests of the gathering, and is using the name Rudolfo Meradi. The train derailed with them all aboard but there were no serious injuries. Ms. Faversham learned the truth about the real Princess Gina but befriended Hope and Greta anyways. She moved briefly to Salem where she recognized Vivian Alamain. Lili was the one to finally recognize that the real Princess Gina was posing as Hope in Salem because of a scar that only Gina could have had. She returned to Switzerland and has not been seen since. 'Steven "Jonesey" Jones (deceased)' Steven "Jonesey" Jones, played by Robert Mandan from 1997–1998, was Vivian's bizarre husband and caretaker of the DiMera townhouse in Salem. Vivian was first interested in Jonesy because she thought he owned the expensive townhouse and all of its treasures. Vivian accomplished this by hosting a mock séance in which the real Flora Dora told Jonesy to move on with Vivian. Jonesy was not a well man and Vivian and he married in England, with Susan Banks and Edmund Crumb standing up for them. Jonesy died of a heart attack after consummating the marriage. Vivian inherited all of Jonesy's treasures which forced Stefano, the original owner of the townhouse, to marry Vivian in order to reclaim his possessions. 'Victor Kiriakis II' Although adoptive half-brother Alexander's nanny, J.J. Bagwood and Stanley Krakowski were their parents, the twins, Joey and Victor, were soon adopted by Justin and Adrienne Kiriakis. Adrienne hadn't had any luck getting pregnant. Stanley and J.J. changed their minds and were ready to take the boys back...until they saw how much Justin and Adrienne loved them, and how well they would provide for them. Shortly thereafter, Justin and Adrienne took their brood to Texas, where their son, Jackson, was born. Although never shown on-screen, Victor (II) returned to Salem in 2007 with his parents and brothers. Along with his siblings, he attended Salem high school. His time in town was short-lived, however, and by January 2008 the entire family moved again to Dubai. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 1990s